Raku
Raku (楽)|utaite raku}} Raku is an French female YouTube Singer with a deep, warm and powerful voice. She sings in Japanese, English and French. She usually sings dynamic songs, but at times, she covers slow songs too, such as her cover of "Because I'm Happy". Aside from singing, she can also do screamo. Raku seems to be friends with the producer , and she was featured in several of his remixes on his official channel like "Rising Hope", "unravel", and "Ignite". She is usually depicted as a kitsunemimi (fox ear) girl. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Voce ♚ Forte (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of NOOOOOOO (in the NCCB) # Member of HMMMM with Megumi (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2016) List of Covered Songs feat. NOOOOOOO (2013.09.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) -Band ver.- feat. Shinto and Raku (2013.09.20) # "ALONE" feat. Raku and Yakumo (2013.10.12) # "Hollow" (Godsmack song) feat. Dryante and Raku (2013.10.27) # "This is Halloween" (The Nightmare Before Christmas OST) feat. Melodious Chorus (2013.10.31) # "Ouka≠Invocation" feat. Antares, Beato, Eunjii, Fome, Hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Un3h, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Jun (2013.12.11) # "BLURRY" feat. NOOOOOOO (2013.12.15) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After School) feat. Smashing Diamonds (2013.12.26) # "Let It Go" -French ver.- (2014.01.03) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Darn, Sumashu, Megumi, Bunny, Kuta, SukinaK (2014.01.17) # "Yami no Kodomotachi" (Chained Children of Darkness) feat. Voce ♚ Forte (2014.02.07) # "Old Doll" -French ver.- (2014.02.08) # "Aspirin" feat. Aruufi, cheeseman, K-chan, Kal, Kura, Lollia, Raku, Un3h and Yui T. (2014.03.06) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) feat. Jefferz (2014.03.10) # "Bolero" (DBSK song) feat. Voce ♚ Forte (2014.03.22) # "Because I'm happy" -Acapella ver.- (2014.03.26) # "Kagerou≒Variation" feat. NOOOOOOO (2014.04.01) # "No Pain No Game" (2014.04.16) # "Omake Pfadlib" -French ver.- (2014.05.05) # "Good Day" (IU song) -Japanese ver.- (11 singers collab) (2014.05.10) # "Glide" feat. Tuna(2014.05.12) # "glow" -Piano & Strings Arrangment- feat. Akari, Acron, Beato, kuma☆, Nico, Raku, Roze, Xandu and Yun (2014.06.01) # "Rising Hope" -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2014.06.10) # "unravel" -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2014.06.27) # "unravel" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.07.18) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Anba, Aya, Haru, Kura, Lee, Poucet, saint ♔, SquaDus and Sumashu (2014.07.01) # "Drop Pop Candy" feat. Raku and Dari (2014.07.26) # "Ignite" -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2014.08.19) # "Ignite" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.09.23) # "ECHO" (2014.11.02) # "Toluthin Antenna" feat. Gray, JoyDreamer, JubyPhonic, Julka, Raku, Seika, and Litsu (2014.11.15) # "aLIEz" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.12.10) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Dari (2014.12.14) # "Lost Destination" (2014.12.28) # "Avenir" feat. TBK and Raku (2014.12.26) # "The Slightly Chipped Full Moon" (Kuroshitsuji II song) -French ver.- (2015.02.08) # "It's been so long" (Five Nights at Freddy's 2 song) (2015.04.16) # "Vermillion" feat. Lollia, Xandu, Nike, Dysergy, Tuna, Mi, Un3h, Raku, and EiEN (2015.04.26) # "The Beginning" (ONE OK ROCK song) feat. Junei, Kerri, Megumi, Raku, and Sumashu (2015.04.30) # "ECHO x Hibikase" feat. Dari and Raku (2015.05.05) # "Out of the Hole" feat. Raku and Tuna (2015.06.09) # "Cry for the Truth" (Rokka no Yuusha OP) -dj-Jo TV Size Remix ver.- (2015.07.25) # "Die in a Fire" (Five Nights at Freddy 3 song) (2015.08.05) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Un3h, Yun, Takara, Dari, Hua, Lala, Angela, Nike, Raku, and Jaimee (2015.08.14) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat. Dari, Raku, Angela, Vulkain, and Kerri (2015.08.22) # "Hajime Ni" -French ver.- (2015.09.11) # "Cry for the Truth" (Rokka no Yuusha OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.10.13) # "Paris sera toujours Paris" feat. Darn, Lala, Little-chip, Mayu, Megumi, My-ëVe, Poucet, Raku, Sainte-Séïa, and Sumashu (2015.12.13) # "Connecting" feat. Ryoko, nutella-chan, duoxie, jin☆jin, Lala, Nansu, Kiichan, Fuyuneru, Cello, and Raku (2015.12.28) # "Lavender Town" (Pokemon song) -Acapella ver.- (2016.01.12) # "Rebirth" feat. Raku and Kururu (2016.03.02) # "Koori Mizuiro" (2016.03.24) # "Ama no Jaku" -Rap ver.- feat. Raku and Joe (2016.04.10) # "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" (Fire Emblem Fates song) -French ver.- (2016.04.14) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) (2016.07.05) # "Hokorobi" feat. Freya, Ayeyna, Raku, Ryoko, Raphie, and Tina (2016.07.09) # "Mukashigatari" feat. HMMMM (2016.11.20) # "cloud" feat. HMMMM (2016.12.18) # "Shelter" (Porter Robinson and Madeon song) (2016.12.24) }} Discography Gallery |Raku YT.png|Raku's YT avatar |Raku twitterfull.jpg|Raku as seen on her twitter Illust. by Junei |Raku real.png|Raku in real life |Raku qna.jpg|Raku as seen on her facebook Illust. by Junei |Raku atsukie.png|Raku as seen on her facebook }} Trivia * She states to be a pervert and she likes that.Raku says she is a pervert on her Twitter info External Links * Twitter * Facebook